herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Note: This article is about Captain America portrayed by Chris Evans. To check out the mainstream Captain America, check out this article. Captain America is one of the heroes of Marvel Cinematic Universe films. He is based on his original comic book incineration. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Steve Rogers starts out as a visibly weak, small man with many health problems. However he wants to join the army, but they keep denying him because of his health issues. Despite the fact that it was illegl to lie on enlistment forms he kept lying about where he was from on each of the five tries. Later on, when he went to watch a movie, there was an advertisement about helping out in the war, and a guy in the movie theater was annoyed by the commercial. Steve told him to show some respect, and this became his one way ticket to being beat up by that guy. His friend Bucky comes and saves him, then invites him to a double date. When asked where they were going Bucky replied, "to the future". However Steve spent the whole date distracted and decided to enlist for the military again. Bucky caught him, but didn't stop him. Before Bucky went away with the two ladies, Steve asked him to not win the war without him. This conversation was overheard by Dr. Abraham Erskine, who went in to see Rogers. After a conversation between the two, Dr. Erskine approves Rogers. Rogers then goes to training camp, often being bullied by another stronger soldier. But despite being the weaker of the group, he is shown to be the one to think outside the box, as shown when the others were unable to climb up and get the flag, Rogers simply dismantled the pole, ane grabbed the flag. He was also shown to be the bravest and the least selfish when the colonel throws a dummy grenade, Steve was willing to sacrifice himself to muffle the explosion. For these reasons he was chosen. He is then injected with Erskine's super soldier formula, and exposed to "vita-rays", the result was a taller, muscular, peak-of-human-preformance Steve Rogers. Unfortunately there was a Hydra spy during the demonstration who killed Dr. Erskine. Rogers then chases the spy down, only to have him crunch a pill and die. However, despite his outstanding preformance, the Colonel doesn't allow him to join in on the war. Steve is then sent to star in properganda films to raise money for war bonds as Captain America. After a few movies and tours, he is then sent to pick up the spirits of soldiers in the field. The soldiers are a tough audience and request the singing girls. Steve then goes backstage and doodles on how he feels. Agent Carter, then shows up and she explains that those soldiers were all that was left of the 107th. Rogers remembers that Bucky was in the 107th, and proceeds to try and find out what happened to him. He finds out that Bucky was captured at best, and decided to go free him and the other prisoners. Agent Carter decides to help him get behind enemy lines with a plane. He successfully frees some of the prisoners, and discovers that Bucky was taken somewhere else, to which he goes to find. He found Bucky strapped to a table in a trance. The two friends reuinite and Steve catches up Bucky to everything that happened. While escaping with Bucky, he comes across the Red Skull, and realizes he was the one who tried Erskine's formula first. However Red Skull gets away. Meanwhile back at the camp, the Colonel decides to deem Steve Rogers dead, but before he can sign the papers, the rescued prisoners march into camp. Bucky enthusiastically yelled, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" and everyone cheers. Rogers is then finally accepted into the army, and he pointed out all the Hydra bases on a map. The Colonel tells him that he's going to be the one to wipe them out. Captain America then goes to recruit his crew, "The Howling Commandos" and asks Howard Stark to make his uniform similar to his preformance one. Rogers also finally picks out his signiture shield. Captain America, Bucky and the Howling Commandos proceed to take out all of Skull's bases. One day they found out that Red Skull's lead scientist is going to be transported on a train, and they go on a mission to capture him. However, do to an unfortunate series of events, Bucky falls off of the train and down the valley to his "death". The mission is however, a success and they capture Dr. Zola. After an interrogation by the Colonel, they discover where Red Skull is. Captain America then goes to infiltrate Skull's fort. However Skull escapes into a plane, and begins to take off. Captain America manages to sneak onto the plane just before it takes off, although not without a good luck kiss from Agent Carter. While there he fought some Hydra inforcers and then takes on the Skull himself. He fights with Red Skull, but during the middle of the fight, the tesseract opens a portal that sucks in the skull, presumably killing him. Captain America then takes the controls. He contacts Peggy, who tries to get him a safe landing site. Captain America tells her though that he's too close and that he's going too fast, so he has to crash land into the water. Peggy then has one last conversation with him to comfort him until he crashed, marking a date with him. He crash-landed the Valkryie into the ice, which burried him, preserving him in the ice. Seventy years later, a Russian oil team found the frozen ship, and Captain America inside it. Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940's environment to try and ease him into what was happening. However due to the fact that he was at the game that the radio was reporting "live" he realized something was off. He then escapes into a modern New York where he is eventually stopped by Nick fury who explains the situation to him. When asked if he was going to be okay, Steve replies, "Yeah... I just... I had a date." ''The Avengers'' A week after being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern world. Nick Fury approached him with a mission to save the world. Fury informed him that the Asgardian mischief-god known as Loki had stolen the Tesseract and intended to use it to conquer and rule the Earth. Rogers wasn't thrilled to learn that HYDRA's secret weapon and power source had found its way into this era. Rogers met with Agent Coulson; a loyal Captain America fanboy;, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner, the scientist who attempted to recreate the super-soldier serum but instead created the Hulk. Rogers was given a new uniform and sent to Stuttgard, Germany, where Loki had been sighted. Captain America arrived just in time to battle Loki, but found outmatched and had to be rescued by Iron Man/Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark. While travelling back to the Hellicarrier, Thor emerged in an attempt to take Loki back to Asgard, only to end up in a fight with Stark, which Rogers himself broke up. Rogers protected himself from a blow by Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir with his unbreakable shield, ending the fight and forming a truce with the thunder-god. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Stark and Rogers felt a potentially violent friction between the two of them and Rogers found himself taking up a leadership position. Rogers was angered by the discovery that S.H.I.E.L.D. had plans to use the energy of the Tesseract to build weapons as a detterent against extraterrestrials. As the Avengers became argumentative over how to confront the imprisoned Loki and the differences between them, the Helicarrier was attacked. Rogers helped Stark restart a failed engine. The death of Agent Coulson during Loki's escape and the learning of the Avengers Initiative led Rogers and Stark to make the decision of ending the Avengers association with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Captain America led the Avengers against the Chitauri invasion on New York and arrested Loki, who had been hindered by the Hulk. Rogers and the other Avengers greeted Thor farewell as he took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, and knew that the Avengers would form again when this level of catastrophe were to occur again. Rogers rode of on his motorcycle to discover the modern world he was now a part of. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' After a top secret Super-Soldier program transformed Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing WWII exploits made him a living legend, but after awakening in present day following being frozen in ice for decades, Steve found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. Nevertheless, he quickly suited up as Captain America to help The Avengers defend Earth against Loki’s treachery. After the cataclysmic events in New York with The Avengers team, Steve is living a quiet life in Washington, D.C., struggling to adjust to his new life, when he is drawn into a web of intrigue and danger to unmask a powerful but shadowy enemy that threatens to put the world at risk. Gallery CATWS_Render.png Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Life Saver Category:Military Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Victims Category:Super Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with above average intelligence Category:Heroes with super agility Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friend of a hero Category:Shieldmen Category:The Icon Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Titular Heroes Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:American Heroes Category:Caucasian American characters Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Paragon Category:Serious Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Fighter Category:World Saver Category:Gunmen Category:Wise Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Knights Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Heroes from the past Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Bikers Category:Protectors Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Paramount Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Smart Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Spy Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Empowered Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroes who can swim Category:Jumpers Category:Martyr Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chaotic Good Category:Guardians Category:Orphans Category:Planet Saver Category:Knifemen Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Multilingual Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Barbarians Category:Global Protection Category:Old Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Outright Heroes Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Lead Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Who Lived In Poverty Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Bombers Category:Complete Hero